


Melanie Arthrus and the Christmas crisis

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, No fandom and completely oc, based off my imagination, really good I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Melanie somehow develops a crush on her best friend Zoey and dosen't know how to deal.  Now after picking her friend for secret santa she has to get her a gift that shows her how she feels.





	

Ringing the doorbell multiple times before opening the door and walking into her best friend house,Melanie put down her stuff and waited for Zoey to come out of her room. She thought about barging in but decided to wait to see what Zoeys outfit of the day would be. Her friend was a serious fashionista which means that today like many other days,meant going to the mall. 

Winter break and Christmas sales were Zoeys favorite time of year. They went together like cookies and milk.


End file.
